Samurai and Gundams
by Ami-Saphira
Summary: Gundam Pilots are in a remote part of Japan, were they stumble upon a small battle and lend some aid. Upon the battle's end they meet and make friends with a young lady.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Just letting you all know I don't own Gundam Wing, just the story's plot.  
**

* * *

I walked into a stadium, going up the steps; leading my group of friends to the top. At the top there was a row of kneeling Samurai, dressed in both red and white robes. I was dressed in the red of lower ranking samurai, as were my friends. We bowed as was expected while toying with the idea of using my sword; but I rose and respectively kept my head bowed. Upon my group reaching the last white robed samurai the word "attack" was heard and the ringing of swords clashing was heard echoing throughout the stadium. I was able to defend against the white robed samurai closest to me, in the end defeating him, killing him. I then fled from the battle raging in the stadium, towards the main building of the doujou where I lived and studied.

Once inside the door that led from the steps into the doujou's main building, I was attacked again, but this time by a red robed samurai. This one I knew, her name was Michele, once a friend. After a good fight, I killed her, as well. One of the white robed sensei samurai's commented on my good victory, making me feel proud yet sick, as I had just killed a person who I had viewed as a friend.

I ran through the practice rooms of the doujou crying, about having killed twice, my first. In the first few rooms I saw people practicing either hand to hand combat skills or swordsmanship, as I had narrowly avoided being hit with a sword, an a couple of the rooms. In the next room a little girl was being shown dance moves, and how to step quickly in a box, even through my tears I smiled as I remembered the first part of my own training, in that same way; but I kept moving. In the next rooms there were more, older students practicing their swordsmanship.

After exiting the training rooms I entered the restroom. I went to the toilet and sat down crying. A person walked in, surprising me even in my distress. She said something, which drew me out of the stall I was hiding in, because it sounded like a man, in the ladies restroom. Stepping out of the stall I asked, "Who are you?"

He replied, "Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. Who are you; I did not think anyone was in here?"

"My name is Bushi Sakura. I am sorry; I am hiding from the battle, and was in need of time before I returned to it." I responded, as formally as I could.

"Well I just stopped in here to make a quick call to check on the progress of the battle, I got turned around in this building. I am sorry for disturbing you. The battle is over for now, if you are interested in knowing." Duo replied surprising me.

"Thank-you I should go, and find out what I can do now then." I replied, moving towards the exit to leave and go see who among the samurai were left.

Upon exiting I was met by a white robed samurai, I recognized him as one of the leaders of our compound. Upon seeing him I quickly bowed to him formally and greeted him. He responded by asking, "Sakura, you fared well in the battle, not too injured, I hope. I understand you defeated two in mortal combat, you shall have your wounds cleansed and you shall be promoted to a samurai of the white robes, becoming of the samurai ranks. May your honor grow."

I responded with a bow and a quiet, "Thank-you Sensei, you honor me, beyond what I deserve." Accepting my new sword, a full samurai sword, I quickly left to go have some time to meditate and reflect on what has been going on as well as my new station in life, a station I never thought I would be honored to hold.

* * *

After I left the white robed samurai watched as Duo came out of the restroom, and greeted him. Duo replied in kind and asked, "Where is Sakura Bushi? She was going to see what she could do to help now that the battle is over."

He explained by saying, "When one is promoted from red robe to white robe samurai after a battle the one who was promoted must go and pray and or meditate for at least five minutes alone, before all the samurai gather to pray for all the battle dead, as well as ourselves who had to take a life.

"Thank-you, please let her know that I would like to talk to her more when she is ready," Duo said, leaving to go find his friends.

* * *

When I was finished I quickly joined the other samurai in clearing the remains of the battle so that we could see who we lost. Of the many that were lost in the fighting few were people I had been close to for which I was grateful. The bodies that were at the bottom of the stairs in the stadium and in the entrance to the main building were moved to the top of the stairs were the remains would be identified as well as giving over to the gods.

A white robed samurai, he was easily recognized as the elder white robed samurai in the compound, asked, "Bushi-san please come with me, Heero Yui as well please?"

I responded with a bow and moved to follow, but I saw a young man who had dark brown hair who I could tell was this Heero Yui undecided and called over to him; "Come quickly Heero."

We followed the elder to the morgue, at least the one that had been set up temporarily until we were finished cleaning and taking care of everyone who had died in the battle. When we were there, the elder asked, "Do you know why I asked the two of you here?"

"No Sensei, may I ask why please?" I questioned.

"Yes Bushi-san. I have asked you both here because I need you Bushi-san to give Heero and his group a tour and also keep an eye on them while they are here please help them with anything as it comes up. I thought it better to introduce the two of you here. Bushi Sakura, Yui Heero, Heero Yui; Sakura Bushi. I understand you met one of his team, Duo, who would like to see you again. Have fun Sakura, you have not had much time to do that so enjoy some time with them. Your escape tunnels are well supplied and ready in case anything happens tonight, correct?" The white robed elder asked.

"Yes Sensei. They were restocked yesterday and are fully ready should anything happen tonight." I replied.

"Thank-you Bushi-san, enjoy your evening." The elder responded before leaving.

I turned to this Heero Yui and said, "Yui-san, your team, do you know where they are so we can meet up with them." I was kind of excited to meet up with Duo again I admitted to myself.

"Bushi-san, do you mind if I and my team use your first name I think it would be easier than if we continue to use last names. Yes they are right were we left them before coming here with the elder?" He responded.

I thought over his suggestion quickly before replying; "That would be fine Heero-san, let us go and return so that we may begin."

We had returned to the doujou area were we had left his team. Heero said, "This is Bushi Sakura, she has given us permission to use her first name. She'll be helping while we stay here. Sakura, you've met Duo before, next to Duo you have Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang."

"Hajimemashite." I said softly giving a quick bow to the group, before continuing, "Shall I give you a tour first?"

"A tour would be wonderful, please lead on Sakura." Duo responded.

I lead the group around the compound, often pointing out places of interest. In the last room that I was going to show them on this tour I was surprised to find a young girl in the room. "Kiseki, what are you doing in here alone, do you not have a class right now?" I asked her.

"Please do not be angry, Bushi-san." Kiseki said, "My class was dismissed at the beginning of the battle, I was told to come here to hide, as Sensei Shiro. He said he would come and get me when it was over and we would finish my lesson then." Kiseki finished with her head bowed.

"Kiseki," I said with a smile on my face, "I can not be angry at you imouto-chan. It is alright, let me introduce you to my companions and then we will go see if we can find Sensei Shiro, alright?"

"Yes, Oneechan." Kiseki replied, feeling beter about what was going on.

"Alright, Duo Maxwell, the one with the braid, next to him is Heero Yui, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner. Now let us continue on and try to find Sensei Shiro." I said, in a happy trill.

Shortly we had wondered back to the front of the building where we found several white robed samurai, who I caught up to and respectfully asked, "Sensei do any of you know where Shiro-Sensei is?"

"Sakura! I am glad you are alright, is Kiseki alright? We haven't seen him but we heard from elder that Shiro-Sensei is no longer among the living, not to long ago, but he was clearly worried about Kiseki who was supposed to be with him." One of the group said, relief evident on his young face.

"Ani-san! Kiseki is fine, she is with me, I found her while taking Heero and his friends around the compound and we thought we would look for Shiro-Sensei because he was supposed to come and get her when the battle was finished." I replied, happily moving closer to my brother.

"Kiseki, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, come over here!" Kenji called, waving them all over.

"Ani-san!" Kiseki called and came running over followed more slowly by Heero and his group.

Over the course of the day I had learned that Wufei was an accomplished swordsman, and I had asked if he would like to practice some with a practice bout after the tour was over. He had agreed so now that we had met up with my brother and the tour was over he asked, "Not to be rude Sakura-san, but are you sure you wouldn't mind having that practice bout?"

"I would enjoy it very much and not mind at all." I responded happily.

Kenji of course just laughed at our conversation, before saying, "Sakura, be careful, do not get hurt. Good luck Wufei."

He used a wooden version of his sword and I a wooden version of mine, which Kenji found and handed to us for the match. After many blows between us he tried a move that with a true sword would cut a person in half but I easily dodged the sword and tripped him, putting him on his back with me over him and my sword at his throat. To which he yielded and Kenji just smiled. While trying to keep Kiseki from falling over in laughter, at the way the match had ended.

Shortly after we finished it was dinner time and so we all went to the dining area to enjoy our meal of rice and fish. Before calling it a night we gathered in the common room closest to where we all would be sleeping to just hang out before bed. As we were sitting there Duo said, "I think Quatre is most like you Sakura, expect he's the youngest and he does not have any older brothers."

"Very interesting Duo," I responded. During the course of the conversation that was started all because Duo said that I learned that most of their group thought that if one of them was to win my heart it would be either Quatre or Trowa, or possibly Wufei who I also learned held a grudging respect for me, especially after our match before dinner. Soon our conversation was interrupted frequently by yawns so I showed them where they would be sleeping tonight. Before they entered their shared room, Heero asked, "Should we keep our weapons with us tonight?"

"Keep them close, we do not know if we will be attacked during the night but it would be better to be safe rather than sorry. I'll be in the next room if you need anything tonight. If anything happens I'll be over to get you all. Good night, sleep well." I said, before heading to my room.

"Good night, sleep well." Duo responded before he turned into the room with the others, to turn in for the night, I could only hope that we would have a quiet night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Still don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

I was startled awake by the sound of bells chiming out the alarm. We were for the second time that day under attack. To me it did not matter who it was, I quickly grabbed my sword and send my only barely awake sister, Kiseki, to go and help get the young children into the tunnels so that we could quickly get them out of harms way while I go and get Heero and his team and let them know what was going on. I was soon knocking on their door, when Heero opened the door he looked ready for anything, so I said, "Those bells are the alarm bells you should probably either come with me and aid me or go up to main common area, where we started our tour today and help defend."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I was getting ready to turn towards the tunnel entrance to make sure things were going as smoothly as possible in that direction, Heero stopped me, by saying, "Sakura wait, Duo and Quatre will go with you, I assume the idea is to keep the tunnels clear so you can escape? Trowa, and Wufei will go with me and will help out in defending this place."

"Alright, Duo Quatre will come help me defend the tunnels and also keep the children quiet and safe. Be safe you three, if you need us, I assume Quatre and Duo have means to contact you? We'll contact you as well if we run into any problems, in which we need assistance. Go and good luck." I said, quickly turning to hurry off to the tunnels, assuming the others would follow.

Heero replied, "Good luck, and be safe, watch each others backs Duo, Quatre keep her safe."

"Will do, meet up with you as soon as we can. Call us when it's over if you haven't already." Quatre replied, quickly moving off to catch up to me, and we were on our way.

As we moved to the tunnels I explained what we would be doing upon reaching the tunnels, "Duo, Quatre, when we get to the tunnels we will be assisting those already there with getting the children to into them and to the rooms that we have set aside for them. Once the children have been moved to their new rooms for the moment we will assist with putting them back to sleep and settling any fears that they may have. When that has been taken care of we will attempt to get a few moments rest. Before going to see if we can help in any of the other areas of the tunnel such as with some of our older and sick or wounded, once every one that needs to be in the tunnels we will see about either meeting up topside with your friends for you to or work to keep up the defenses of the tunnels."

When I finished that we were at the children's entrance to the tunnels, I saw Kiseki waiting for us, when she saw us she said, "We managed to get all of the children in the tunnel, and to their rooms, I doubt that right now they're having much success in getting them all to relax. I have been asked to have to go and meet up with them immediately and help them get them get the children back to sleep. I have then been told to see if that is where you will be during the night and until it is safe, and to make sure that the different guard stations know."

"I will be starting there, after that it will depend on how things are going, have them check there unless I have sent word that I will be somewhere else, but I do not as of yet plan to leave the tunnels. Thank-you imouto-san!" Sakura replied, beginning to lead them all into the tunnels in the direction of the rooms that were set aside for the children during and attack or a very bad storm.

A few minutes later the group of four was in the children's room helping out, they each had a child on their laps and a child holding their free hands. Quatre and Duo were listening, with the children that had gathered around, me tell a story. It was a story I remembered from my childhood here, it was a story often told to the children living here when ever they had to come into the tunnels for the night. The older ones I knew could tel me the story and yet they were gathered around just as the little ones were and they seemed just as excited to be listening to this story. So I began the telling of my story as I always do, "It began a long time ago, right here in this very spot. A young boy was with his parents, there was a battle of wind and ice playing out, outside these tunnels. As you can all imagine it was quite scary to be hearing all of that…"

As I finished the story I noticed that most of children were asleep, only the oldest and the adults were awake now, so I quietly lay the child down that I was holding while Duo and Quatre did the same. Before we decided what to do Quatre called Heero to find out what was going on outside. "Yui." Heero answered.

"Heero, how is it going with you?" Quatre asked.

"It's a fight up here." Heero replied.

"Do you need any assistance?" Quatre replied. Heero did not answer immediately and I grew worried with the stretching silence. The longer the silence held the more I felt I needed to get up there and lend some assistance, but one look at Quatre and Duo told me that as soon as Heero had an answer he would let us know.

Finally after what felt to me an eternity Heero's reply came, "Could use the three of you! Come up now, need help, attackers have slipped by and we are worried they could be headed to your position. Coming to my position which is where the tour began, watch for attackers. Duo and Quatre will recognize the uniforms. Hurry."

I knew now that I could not leave the tunnel, before anyone could say anything to Heero in reply, I started quietly stating orders to the samurai around us, saying, "Go, gather those not immediately necessary to our defenses here, have them begin making there way to the entrance way to reinforce our forces there. Quatre what uniforms are they wearing." _'Not OZ. Please not OZ.' _ was all I could think waiting for Quatre's reply.

"Heero, are they OZ uniforms?" Quatre questioned to Heero.

Again silence reigned for a few moments before Heero replied, "OZ Uniforms."

My face fell, and I knew Quatre and Duo could see that I was upset. But I gave orders the orders anyway, "Leave as many as we may need to retreat out of here, everyone not necessary to that need to move to the entrance way and reinforce the attack. Quatre tell Heero they have reinforcements coming, not many, but some for now. Does he know what is going on in any direction except east?"

"Heero what do you know of the fighting in other places where you are not?" Quatre asked, "You have reinforcements coming."

"Thank-you, not much, the fighting is not bad to the North." Heero responded, "What's your and Duo's ETA?"

"We haven't left yet Heero, we are in the middle of helping Sakura get you reinforcements and figure out what to do with the children, and the others in the tunnels, and it sounds like she's planning something." Quatre responded.

"Need your and Duo's help." Heero responded tensely.

"Be there as soon as we finish coordinating with Sakura here." Quatre replied.

"Those not going to reinforce will act as a guard for those leaving the tunnels to go to the villages to the North, where hopefully they will be safe. After we have left gotten everyone out of the tunnels, those not needed to guard will circle back and meet up with those defending sounding the all clear to retreat if needed. I hate to leave but if the tunnels are compromised at all then we need to protect them, and leave and go get help." I said giving the orders that I knew would be the hardest orders any of us had ever had to follow or even give. But at least if this worked the children would be safe, and maybe most of us would be able to get to safety, and once it was safe we could rebuild.

Heero had responded while I was giving the orders, so I didn't know what he had said, but I knew it couldn't be good if Quatre was looking like that, "What happened?"

"Heero isn't happy we aren't there yet. Nor is he happy that you sent reinforcements that didn't include me or Duo." Quatre said.

I replied, "Too bad. Did you get what I was saying?"

"Yes." Quatre responded to me, before responding to Heero to tell him what we were going to do, "Heero; Duo, Sakura and I will be taking the children and others to a tunnel entrance to the North, and hopefully it wont be too bad and we can send them to the villages to the North with some guards to make sure they get there, then those not going north will come back and join the fight leaving the tunnels empty."

"Hn. Just hope it works." Heero responded.

"So do I." I muttered to no one in particular, "after all it's only my family and friends that I could be sending in to a blood bath."

"Do not be blaming yourself if this goes bad, it's a good decision considering whose knocking at your door." Duo said, having heard her.

"Fine, it's just that this decision could hurt my sister, and I don't want anything to happen to her, or any of the others, they in their own way are a part of my family." I said.

"We understand, everything will work out." Duo said, "We will be there for you even if this all goes terribly wrong. But we are all hoping for right."

"Thank-you, for that." I replied, watching everyone start moving to get their tasks done quickly.

Quatre quickly finished with Heero telling him that they would call when they were on their way to help him, but for now we are going to help me. I was the last out of the children's area of the tunnels, before we started heading to the North, following the small markings that help us navigate while down here to the north.

The large group of kids joined the flow of older adults and those who had been injured during training or even during the battle earlier heading out of the tunnel. Several people were at the entrance to the tunnel, which emptied into a forest that those going to the Northern towns would travel through before coming to a path. We could only hope that they would make it. When the last person leaving was no longer visible in the forest I turned back into the tunnel to rejoin Quatre and Duo.

When I rejoined them Quatre quickly called Heero, "Yui."

"We are on are way, where should we go to?" Quatre said.

"Do not come to our last position, it was over ran, just before other help arrived. We have been force to change our tactics we are moving in your directions stay put and be prepared to lend assistance when we arrive. We have gotten as many of the Samurai out as possible through in many directions, had to call a retreat." Heero replied.

"Should we start moving towards our Gundams? What about Sakura and the others with us?" Quatre said.

"Send all but Sakura to the North, keep Sakura with you, will need her knowledge of the territory. Especially to get us safely out of this, they over powered us." Heero responded.

"Sakura, are you alright with this, will you help us?" Quatre asked before replying to Heero.

"Yes. Everyone who stayed behind, please start heading north, please be quick and safe, we'll cover you. I hope you all stay safe, I'll see you all as soon as I can." I responded.

"She'll be with us. Be safe." Quatre said.

"Understand." Heero said, and with that the connection was cut and it was a waiting game for the three who were left to wait and hope that everything would work itself out in their favor.

Ten minutes later Quatre, Duo and myself were safely hidden in the trees just outside of the tunnel, I had placed us so we could see what was going on around us while we waited for Heero, Trowa and Wufei to arrive at our position. Five minutes later Heero and the others were almost under us and we caught our first sight of the number of OZ troops, at least I knew they would not be going through the tunnels so they were safe. Quatre saw Heero move under his tree and that is when he made his move to alert Heero to his position and relay our positions as well. When Heero understood I saw him make a sign and watch as the other Trowa and Wufei each took a tree to climb wherein either myself or Duo were in while Heero took Quatre's tree. They had made it up into the tree not a moment to soon, as I saw when they were first settled that the OZ army following them could just see our trees and knew if they had been a second later they would have been spotted.

For now though the plan was to wait, until it was safe and we could move. So I settled down and decided to rest a bit, as it had been a long day, and I was sure that Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and even Duo would agree on that point. Before drifting off to sleep to the gentle sounds that the forest makes at night, I thought, _'It was a long day, two battles, little sleep and new friends. Tomorrow I will have to help them get to their Gundams location and from there I don't know what I'll do but for now I'll offer what assistance I can. And if they need assistance past tomorrow's journey I'll be there to help. I just hope everyone, especially, Kiseki and Kenji are safe tonight where ever they are.'_


End file.
